


Daylight

by dancing_in_the_rain54



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben Solo learns to forgive, Ben and Rey get a good ending, Bendemption, Cause they've been waiting for this for a ling time, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Finn Needs A Hug, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), He is his father's son, I come from tumblr, Lightsaber Creation, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey and Ben are together right off the bat, Reylo - Freeform, Sorry im talking in the tags, TRoS Spoilers, The Force Ships It, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain54/pseuds/dancing_in_the_rain54
Summary: I suck at writing, but Im gonna try cause the ending of TROS made me mad. This book gets its name from the song Daylight by Taylor Swift, but it's not a song fic. I hate those. This book is a canon divergence, so everything that happened in TROS is canon in this fic, expect SPOILER Ben doesnt die.~~Rey pulls back from the kiss, and Ben’s eyes drift shut, a large smile breaking across his face.A moment later, he drifts, falling backwards onto the ground. With a tug, he pulls Rey down on top of him, his chest bouncing with laughter. He pulls her hand down to his temple and covers it with his own, and when his laughter breaks, he speaks.“It’s quiet in there,” he says. “Finally.”
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Heres a playlist I made for this book:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4OU3QlG5OUcfzCnWjtcDyX  
> Spotify: Destiny Dawn  
> Name: r e y l o

Rey pulls back from the kiss, and Ben’s eyes drift shut, a large smile breaking across his face.

A moment later, he drifts, falling backwards onto the ground. With a tug, he pulls Rey down on top of him, his chest bouncing with laughter. He pulls her hand down to his temple and covers it with his own, and when his laughter breaks, he speaks.

“It’s quiet in there,” he says. “Finally.”

A smile stretches across Rey’s face as she lays her head on Ben’s chest, taking a deep breath. She exhales and Ben smiles into her hair. Ben sits up, pulling Rey with him, who is now practically sitting in his lap. 

“It’s finally over,” Rey mumbles into his shoulder. “The war, Palpetine, everything. We can finally be at peace.”

The ships of the now destroyed First Order were fading, nothing more than an optical illusion. They got up off the floor of the temple, dusting off their bloody clothes. The singing of Siths had ended long ago, but Rey still shivered at the corpseless cloaks. Ben squeezed her hand when they walked past the dead Knights of Ren. He grimaced but said nothing. 

When they stepped outside, the harsh winds of Exegul blew, though not as harshly as they had when Palpetine was breathing. The approached Luke’s old X-wing. 

“I need to go make sure my friends are okay,” Rey says.

Ben hesitates a moment before nodding. He didn’t want to leave Rey. “I’m going with you.” 

“Of course. I just got you, there’s no way I’m letting you leave.”

Ben smiles and pulls her into a tight hug, then pulls away. Rey doesn’t like that, so she pulls him in again, but this time for a kiss. Both smile into the kiss and pulled away reluctantly. They squeezed into the X-wing, Rey sitting in Ben’s lap. Rey would have thought it to be uncomfortable and awkward, but it felt natural. Like any other way would have been ludicrous. Rey made sure their location was on so the Resistance would know she was alive.

The ride wasn’t long with lightspeed. They arrived on Ajan Kloss, and Rey located the Rebel base, and landed a short walk away from the group of Resistance fighters. Rey knew that they would shoot Ben on sight if the Resistance saw him, but she couldn’t bare to without him for long. 

“I won’t be long,” She says, “I promise.” Ben looks hesitant to let her leave, but he wasn’t ready to die just yet, and going into the camp would be suicide. She pulls him into one more hug and parts reluctantly. She runs off, towards the camp.

She enters a crowd of soldiers and pilots, looking left and right for a sign of Finn or Poe. She spots them the same time they spot her. They run to each other, clashing into a tight hug. Tears stream down everyone's face.

“Rey…” Finn sobs, “I thought.. I thought you died.” 

Rey smiles through her tears and pulls him tighter. “I did. But I’m alive now.” Finn and Poe look at her with wide eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.” 

Finn and Poe would have normally asked questions, but they seemed more concerned with sharing tears and gripping each other like they would fade away if they let go.

“I can’t believe it. It's over. It's finally over.” Finn mumbles through tears. 

Their tears had finally stopped. “General, I hate to interrupt, but this is urgent,” A pilot asked worriedly. Poe looked at them sadly. “Duty calls.” They ran off towards an X-Wing.

Finn looked around and grabbed Rey’s hand. “I have something I need to tell you.” She let out a yelp as he quickly pulled her into a secluded tent. Finn had a worryful energy around him, one that caused Rey to worry.

Her first thought was that Finn was confessing his feelings for her, but what came out instead was unexpected.

“I think I’m a Jedi.” Finn stutters and backtracks, “Well, not a Jedi, I mean. I-I can use the force, I think.” 

Rey’s eyes go wide, “H-How did you figure that?”

Finn is quiet a moment before speaking. “When… when you died,” His voice broke a little, “I felt it. I just knew it. I don’t know how or why…” He sighs, “But I knew. It’s not just that, though. All sorts of stuff happen. Like how I made it off the Finalizer. There’s no way I could have done that without the force. I just asked the guards to let Poe go, and they did. How else would that work, Rey? I just..” He sighs again, “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

Rey stands still for a moment, processing the information. The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. In fact, she doesn’t know how she didn’t sense it before. Her face split into a grin, “Finn. You can use the force.” Finn nods slowly. “That means… I can train you to be a Jedi!”

Finn laughs cheerfully, “So you’ll train me?” Rey nods. They talk excitedly for a few minutes before Finn’s face falls.

“Rey…” Finn hesitates, “Are you hiding something? I wasn’t going to ask, but… I don’t know, its like I felt something.”

Yes, yes she was hiding something. Well, many things.

Rey shakes her head, “No, of course I’m not hiding anything. What makes you think that?” She was quite calm on the outside, but on the inside, she was freaking out. She guarded her mind, making sure no sorts of energies were slipping out for Finn to notice.

Finn’s face relaxes, “Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to accuse you or anything, I just had a feeling.” Finn was so sweet, Rey thought. It was hard to lie to him, and she could only imagine it would get harder, especially if she had to train him. She had to tell him, but she would wait for a more secure location.

Luckily, Rose came into the tent. “Finn- oh my god, Rey!” Rose squeezes Rey into a tight hug, “I’m so glad your okay!” Rey smiles. “I’m sorry, I hate to interrupt, but General Poe needs to talk to you,” She says to Finn.

Finn nods, “I’ll be there in a minute. Just give me a second.” Rose’s smile falters a tad, but turns back to a polite smile quickly. She leaves the tent, fabric fluttering behind her.

Finn pulls Rey in for one last hug. He releases her with a smile and goes to exit the tent. Rey’s conscious couldn’t help but scream. 

“Wait-” Finn turns back around with a confused expression. “I..I am hiding something,” Rey shakes her head, “But I can’t tell you right now. When we begin training, then..then I’ll tell you.”

Finn’s eyes are wide, “I knew it!” He pumps a fist in the air. He didn’t seem to upset that she had kept a secret, but maybe it was just overshadowed by his pride. Rey wasn’t sure.

Rey spent a few more minutes sharing hugs with her family. She had spent so much time with them while she was training that knowing they had been fighting a war, risking their lives had taken a toll on her. She was glad it was over. 

She managed to sneak away to Luke’s old X-wing that she supposed she could start calling her own. Rey found Ben sitting against the back of the X-Wing levitating rocks and sticks. He looked peaceful, lost in his own head, but only in contemplation instead of anger and confusion. Ben’s eyes shot up when she approached him.

“How’s everything go? I’m assuming your friends are okay.” 

Rey nodded and sat beside him. “Finn is force-sensitive.”

Ben looks at her in confusion, “Which ones Finn?” 

Rey gives him a look, “Your telling me, after the year you spent chasing me, you don’t know who Finn is?” Ben gives her a blank look. Rey sighs, “FN2187.”

Ben’s face comes to a realization, “Oh, the traitor.”

Rey scrunches up her face, “You’re just as much of a traitor as he was!”

He nods, “Fair point.” They’re silent for a moment before Ben backtracks, “Wait, he can use the force?!” 

Rey rolls her eyes, “That’s what I just said.”

Ben’s eyes are wide, processing the information. Then he groans. “Why couldn’t I sense that! That makes so much sense.” Rey laughs, “I didn’t sense it either. I plan on training him.” Ben says nothing. “He seems to have a knack for feeling emotions and thoughts. He asked me if I was hiding something after I agreed to train him.”

Ben turned to look at her, “I’m assuming you didn’t tell him, considering he hasn’t stormed at me with a blaster.”

Rey is quiet for a minute.

“Rey,” Ben asks with a concerned expression, “You didn’t tell him, right?”

Rey sighed, “I told him I would tell him when he started his training.” Ben sighs and shakes his head. Truthfully he wasn’t worried. He knew that no matter how force sensitive Finn (Was it weird to start calling him that?, Ben asked himself.) was, Ben would always be stronger.

“I was thinking you could help train him, alongside me.”

Ben looks at her with wide eyes, “Rey, I am not a Jedi. Nor do I want to be, no offense.”

“I know,” Rey sighs, “But I can’t teach him alone. Besides, Jedi or not, you’re still incredibly strong.”

“You think I’m strong?” Ben teases, pushing a piece of hair from Rey’s face.

Rey’s face flushes, “You know what I meant.”

The sun was beginning to set on the jungle planet, creating an orange hue running through the trees. Rey knew she would have to head back to the camp, at least for a few minutes to make sure no one was suspicious. She bid Ben goodbye, rushing back to the camp. 

“I’m going to bed,” Rey said to Poe and Finn, who were both in the process of setting up a conference with the governments of the galaxy. They nodded and pulled her into one last hug, squeezing her a little tighter than normal. She gave them a smile and they said their goodnights. 

She said goodnight to Rose also, who’s tent was right beside Rey’s. Rey was concerned that Rose would see her sneaking out, but Rose seemed extremely tired, as everyone was. Rose gave her a sleepy farewell, slipping into her tent and immediately turning off her lamp.

Rey gathered a couple of blankets and pillows, stuffing them into a bag. She grabbed a pair of fresh clothes out of her chest, tired of the dirt and blood of her old ones, along with a couple of rags. Rey knew that her and Ben both were too tired to wash up, but they could do that in the morning. She knew there was a hot spring near, so that would be the ideal place to do so when they woke up. 

Rey turned off her lamp before she left, and messed up her bed to make it look like it had been slept in, so no one would question her absence in the morning, making it look like she had woken up early to go train. She snuck into the kitchens to grab food, stuffing a roll into her face and carrying the rest in a basket. Rey had one last place to stop.

Leia’s tent looked just as it had before. Simple, still not settled in, as they hadn’t moved to this base for very long. She had a small box with all of her jewelry, one of the only cosmetic signs of royalty left, aside from her clothes. But even her clothes were never as fine as they would be if her heritage would have still mattered to the rest of the galaxy. A well traveled trunk sat at the end of her bed. Inside was all of Leia’s clothes, none that would be worn again by the General Princess. Rey opened the trunk carefully, knowing of all of its creaks and squeaks. Leia had given Rey many of her old clothes that didn’t fit the Princess anymore. She dug around carefully, trying not to knock around any of the old artifacts. 

“They’re not in that trunk anymore, dear.”

Rey jumped. She turned around slowly. 

“Hello Rey.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear im not British, i just thought using the word trousers sounded less sexual, which is what i wanted. but there are a few accidental innuendos so have fun. Rey is also kinda a bad bitch (i mean, we already knew that) but she isn't as clueless as she seems sometimes. Also, shout out to Halloween town for giving me a quote to describe how i pictured force healing to work *clicks tongue and shoots finger guns*

“Master Leia.”

Leia was standing at the entrance of the tent. A blue glow surrounded her, and she was partially see through. She gave Rey a smile and walked towards a different trunk. “I’m assuming you’re looking for some of Han’s old clothes to give my son.” 

Rey nodded. “I’m sorry for snooping around in your belongings.” 

Leia gives her a look, “As if I care! I’m dead!” Leia pulls out a white long sleeve and black bottoms, “These ought to fit him.” She passes him to Rey, who places them inside her bag. 

“Thank you, Rey. For saving my son.”

Rey shakes her head, “I didn’t save him. Maybe I helped, but he did it on his own, of his own choices.” 

Leia smiles, “But you had more influence than you realize. Without you, I’m afraid my son would have been lost to the darkness for good. I see Luke gave you my old lightsaber,” Leia sighs and sits on her bed, “My journey is complete. You are truly the last Jedi, Rey.”

“About that,” Rey sighs, “Finn. He can use the force. He wants me to train him.”

Leia didn’t look surprised at the news, “And so you will. But train him to be a Jedi? That’s unclear.”

Rey’s forehead creased, “What do you mean?”

Leia sighs, “Rey, when I say you are the last Jedi, I mean it. There is not to be anymore.”

“Are you saying Finn is destined to turn to the darkness?” Rey exclaims.

“No. The Jedi religion is ended. Now has come a new age.” Rey was very confused. There was a Jedi, then there was the Sith. Those wear your two options as force user. What else could there be?

“Master, I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean,” Rey stammered.

Leia smiled, “You will one day.” 

Rey sighs, “Yes, master.” Leia gives her another smile before she begins to fade away. Rey’s shoulders slump once she disappears. 

As she walks back to the X-Wing, Rey wonders if she should tell Ben about his mother, but her thoughts are shot once she reaches him. Ben sets on the ground, sobbing with Leia’s ghost holding him. Rey thinks they may not have noticed her, so she walks away from them, giving them a moment.

“How…” Ben asks between sobbs, “How can you forgive me? After everything…”

Leia shushes him the way a mother does a baby, rocking him forth. “You’re my son. How could I not?” 

After many more shed tears, Ben sniffles and pulls back from his mother. “I love you, so much. I wish I would have said it more.” 

Leia smiles, “I love you too, my dear son.” She holds him for a few more moments, “You really got a keeper, huh,” She says, referring to Rey.

Ben smiles and sniffles again, “I don’t deserve her. Or any of her forgiveness, or anyone’s for that matter.”

Leia cups Ben’s cheek and looks him in the eyes, “You were manipulated and lied to. There’s not many people who wouldn’t have done the same thing given the circumstances.”

Ben doesn’t believe her, but he said nothing. Leia sighs, “It’s not like me or your father were the best parents either. We should have guided you.” She sighs again with tears, “You deserved so much better.” Ben looks down, gulping a gasp of air, trying not to cry again. 

Leia shakes her head and clears her tears. “Rey still has much of her journey left, as do you. You two will guide, aid, and most importantly, support each other. You’re two sides of the same coin, one cannot be without the other. Cherish this, my son. Don’t take it for granted.” Leia caressed her son’s face again, then faded away like air. 

When Rey came back, Ben sat against the X Wing, looking at the stars. “I got some medical supplies and clothes. I figured I could take a look at your leg, if you’d like me too?” Ben says nothing, but nods. Rey sets the medical supplies aside. She knew she could use the force to heal him, but her energy was at an all time low. She wasn’t sure how she was still awake. She would bandage his leg, then try to use the force in the morning.

“You’re going to need to take your trousers off.”

Ben splutters, ears turning a viloent shade of red. Rey rolls her eyes, blushing slightly herself, “Don’t get ahead of yourself. I need to look at the wound.” 

Ben clenches his jaw. “Fine.” Rey helps him slip out of his trousers, an event that she would remember very vividly for quite a while. He sat on a few layers of blankets in only his boxers, something Rey never thought she’d see. But thinking impure thoughts was not on the agenda. She was trying to aid his wound, so she put her thoughts aside.

The wound wasn’t the worst, but it was a miracle he had been able to limp back to the ship earlier. It wasn’t even that bloody, just extremely bruised. Rey wouldn’t be surprised to learn that he had broken a bone. She knew she would ultimately have to try to heal it with the force now, to risk it not getting even worse while he slept. 

She placed her hand on Ben’s thigh (In the least sexual way possible, she thought,) and closed her eyes. Force healing wasn’t a complicated process. It was simply thinking of what you wanted to happen, and letting yourself have it. She pictured the bones pulling themselves back into place, muscles regaining their strength. The wound began to heal, dark purple and black bruises fading to a yellow color. She let out a large breath of air as she finished, chest heaving. Her energy was already at an all time below before, but her head felt extremely light.

“Rey?” Ben questioned with a panicked tone, steadying her my her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Rey shakes her head slightly, not pulling away from his hold, “I’m fine. Just light headed and very tired.” She sits still for a few more moments, allowing her heart to steady. Of course, when she realized she was sitting in Ben’s lap, him only in a pair of boxers, her heart began to race again. She jumped off of him with a little to much vigor, causing her head to spin, but she ignored it. “I’m going to grab your clothes.” Ben had wide eyes and nodded slowly.

After he was dressed in new, less bloody clothes, he sat back beside Rey. She was waiting for him to get dressed before she went to sleep, but he could see she was on the verge of passing out. Not that he felt much different. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t heal you fully. I will in the morning, but at the moment, I don’t think I could even lift a pebble,” Rey mumbles with a sleepy voice.

Ben already felt much better, the sharp broken feeling of his leg was more of a dull throb, not near the worst pain he had ever felt. “It’s fine. We’re both really tired, and need some well-deserved rest.” 

Rey nods, but makes no move to lay down. They both sit, staring at each other before Rey seems to give up and collapses onto her pillow. Ben follows suite. Rey had already made sure they each had a blanket, but one wasn’t really needed for the mild tropical climate they were in. They both fell asleep quickly, laying on their backs, a fair distance from each other. 

Of course, that wasn’t how they stayed.

No, the had each kicked of their blankets many times, before pulling them back for the warmth, only to repeat the action. Tossing and turning almost every minute, they eventually found solace in each other’s arms. 

Rey woke up to the feeling of golden, warm sunlight on her legs. They had fallen asleep partially under the X Wing for shelter, so the difference in temperature was shocking. Rey quickly pulled her feet to her, now in a cradle position. She was now very comfortable, shielded from the sun by the wing of the ship, an arm swung around her waist- an arm swung around her waist?! 

This revelation is what woke Rey entirely. She didn’t jump from Ben’s arms. In fact, though she would not admit it for a little while, snuggled back into Ben’s arms. A small smile danced across her face, as she closed her eyes again. She wanted to wake up like this every morning. 

Well, maybe not under an X Wing right next to a camp of people who wanted to kill her...soulmate? Rey wasn’t sure how she felt about that term, but that was beside the point. Rey was faced with a harsh reality when she heard another X Wing fly over their head. She sighed.

“Ben,” She whispered, “Ben, we have to get up. The whole resistance is probably up by now.” Ben’s eyes twitched and he mumble incoherently, only pulling her closer. Rey sighed again.

“Ben.” When he still didn’t wake, she tried breaking free from his hold. She managed to get about 2 inches away before he yanked her back to his chest, holding her tighter, “5 more minutes.”

“All of the Resistance is about to be woken up, so if we want to wash in the spring, we need to hurry,” Rey sighed, not wanting to get up either. Ben groaned loudly, eyes opening sleepily. 

“Good morning, Rey.” Ben’s voice was already deep, but now it had a certain husky tone that made Rey weak, though, as every attractive thing he’d do, she would never admit it. 

She managed to hide her fluster. “Good morning, Ben. We need to get up.”

Ben rolls his eyes and releases her. They get up slowly and Rey grabs her bag and pulls out two towels and washcloths. Rey leads them to the spring, Ben following slowly behind her, wiping the sleep from his eyes. They stopped above a decent sized hole in the ground. Ben could see the waters from above, steam coming off of it. 

“Here we are,” Rey said, placing her hands on her hips.

Ben looked at her in confusion, “How di we get in?”

Rey gave him a smile, but didn’t answer. She began to disrobe. Ben quickly averted his eyes, “You could have given me a warning! What are you doing?” His ears had turned a violent shade of red. Rey said nothing once again, but Ben was too embarrassed to look.

Rey undressed down to her wrappings, deciding to leave them on, not wanting to give Ben a heart attack. She had to admit that it was slightly enjoyable to get revenge on him for all the times he had been shirtless for one of their late night Force connections. The thought gave her a slight smirk. 

Ben’s vision had stayed completely focused on his feet the entire time. He saw Rey’s feet come beside his own. He could feel her cocky smirk without even looking at her, whether it was just the Force or the strength of it, he would never know. 

Rey jumped into the whole rather quickly. Ben’s eyes went wide when she jumped, thinking she fell, but the giggles she let out as she fell showed a different story. She landed in the water with a splash. She swam up a few moments later, calling up to Ben. “Come on! The water feels amazing!” She swam out of Ben’s view.

Ben sighed and began to undress. He jumped in the whole after a bit of nervousness that he would never admit to. He landed in the warm water with a splash.

Rey had swam to the shore of the spring to lay their towels and clothes that she had levitated down into the hole on a large rock for safe keeping. Her head turned when she saw Ben let out a yelp as he jumped into spring. She let out a snort and waddled back into the water to meet him.

Ben surfaced the water, coughing. He had forgotten to hold his nose when entering the water so his lungs felt like shit. After his coughing fit, he got a good look at the spring.

The water wasn’t very deep, only deep enough for him to jump in like he did. The water was hot enough to be comfortable. Glowing crystals surrounded the cave, rainbow hues reflecting on the water. Sunlight streamed in through the hole he jumped through, vegetation growing only in the areas the light would touch. There were a few lanterns lighting up dimmer areas, so the whole cave was illuminated quite nicely. 

“They’re kyber crystals, you know.” Rey said, swimming over to Ben. 

His eyes went wide. He hadn’t even known there was anywhere to find kyber crystals anymore. They had been so heavily guarded by the Jedi, that even in their end, it was almost impossible to find any, especially not this many of them.

“It’s the perfect place for them to grow. The balance of it all,” Rey gestures, “The water, the light...the dark and death. Every basic element is here, balancing and living in a constant cycle. Kyber crystals-”

“Thrive in the balance. They live on it.” Ben finishes for her. Rey nods with a smile. 

“I wasn’t ready to make a saber before…” Rey trails off before clearing her throat, “Before everything. But I want to make one know. I can’t be a proper Jedi without my own.”

Ben needs another too, but whether or not he deserves one is the question. His saber before he turned to the darkside had been lost to time. He had no idea where it could be, but even if he did, he would not use it. Even if he was Ben Solo again, he wasn’t the same as before, and never could be. For now, using Luke’s would have to do.

“I want to make one before I train Finn, so I suppose I’ll have to do it soon.”

“You still want to do that?”

Rey hesitates. “I-I want to but…”

Ben’s eyebrows scrunch together, “Not that I just love the idea, but why are you so hesitant?”

Rey sighs, “Yesterday, when I was gathering clothes and such, your mother visited me.”

Ben’s eyebrows rose, “What did she say?” His mother had said many things to him yesterday, but she failed to mention they she had talked to the one living person he had an actual human connection with. It didn’t surprise him. 

“She said that the Jedi order dies with me.”


End file.
